First Time
by obsidianstar13
Summary: What if Rose had met Abe before, but she just doesn't remember it? Please read & review


**Disclaimer-I do not own Vampire Academy! Rose is going on three years old-Abe is at the academy for a meeting about the donations he had been giving them.**

**Rose POV-**

"Rose!" I looked up to see Nanny Kara looking down at me with a scowl on her face. I get that look a lot when I do something wrong. "Its nap time, Rosie," I hated it when they called me that. A pout settled on my face. I didn't want to take a nap. I wanted to run around and play. She picked me up and I started to squirm and yell. "Rosemarie, its time to sleep.

She set me down in my crib and turned the light off, shutting the door behind her. I sat in my crib pouting. I wouldn't go to sleep, I wouldn't! I was always causing trouble around here. The rules are stupid. I climbed onto the top of my crib and climbed onto my dresser. I then jumped onto the pile of laundry. The nannies always tell me not to do that because I'll hurt myself. But I don't listen.

I reached up and quietly turned the door knob and stepped out of my room. There was no one in the hallway so I darted for the door and stepped outside. No one heard or saw me.  
Grinning to myself I ran to the woods.

**Abe POV-**

I sighed as I left the headmistresses office. I know that I have been to a lot of boring meetings but the bitch can go on forever. I was probably in there for an hour. The only person I knew who could go on like that was the Queen. I was here to talk about a large donation that I had given. I really didn't want to come but they said they had to talk about it with me. Ridiculous.

I was hoping Janine wouldn't find out I had been here. She didn't want me anywhere near our daughter. She didn't want her to know who her father was. I could understand her wishes though. Most dhampir children never knew or met their moroi father. She just wanted Rose to have good, normal life. So do I. I had to walk by the nursery to get to my room though,  
but I think the kids were supposed to be sleeping. As I was walking by I say a guardian heading out an irritated look on his face.

"Hey," I called out. "Whats wrong?" I asked, thinking he got thrown up on or something. But apparently not.

"One of the children's missing. I guess she snuck out of her crib somehow and ran off." He said his expression annoyed.

"Who is missing?"

"Rose Hathaway."

I nearly fell flat on my face. The guardian or teacher or whatever he was fortunately didn't notice. "I'd like to help you look for her." I told him. He looked at me in surprise.

"Are you sure, Sir."

"Yes. I'm Abe Mazur."

"Stan Alto. I'm a teacher here." I nodded. I could already tell Rose was a lot like her parents.

**Rose POV-**

I ran happily around the woods. I was cold but I didn't care. I didn't have a coat or shoes on. I barely noticed. I was having the best day of my life. I had made mud pies. Played on a frozen lake. Best of all I tripped a high schooler, but he thought it was another guy so they got in a big fist fight. That was so FUNNY! I ran away unnoticed even though I was laughing uncontrollably.

The sun would be coming up soon. I had been away for hours now. I never wanted to go back. There were no rules here in the forest where no one wanted to be. I climbed onto a tree. I couldn't get any farther than the fourth branch. The branches didn't even move under my weight. I was the smallest kid in the nursery besides the few babies there were.  
They were all Moroi babies. They belonged to the Moroi teachers. I wished my mommy could be here all the time.

"I'll look in the woods, Alto." I heard a man say.

"Maybe I should come with you." Alto said.

"I can handle this." Snapped the first man.

"Yes, Sir." Alto said coldly.

I heard the sound of someone walking off. I stood frozen on the tree branch. I didn't want to go back. Not ever. I desperatly tried climbing higher. The man came into view. He was Moroi with dark hair and eyes. His skin was darker than most Moroi. I held my breath and he walked past me. I let out a small breath. As he was walking away I saw something glint on his neck and ears. It was bright and shiny.

I wanted it.

I ran after him. I latched onto his leg and stared up in his surprised face.

**So what did you guys think? Good, bad, terrible? Critism is welcome and so is advice. Let me know if I should continue. Please review!-Holly**


End file.
